An Afternoon with Ginny
by Lifesacatwalk86
Summary: When Harry comes to the Burrow and everyone else is out. What do Harry and Ginny get up to? Two hormonal teenagers. Will Ginny talk to him or stutter nervously around him? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the story idea. Everything else was thought up by the wonderful and talented J. K. Rowling.**

**Harry Potter – One shot fanfic**

An afternoon with Ginny.

The room was dark. His curtains were closed and he was asleep. The room was silent, you wouldn't no he was there if your eyes hadn't adjusted to the light. Now he begins to toss and turn, small moaning noises can now be heard. He must be dreaming, again. The tossing and turning is becoming more frequent. The sheets are tangled around him.

'Argh!' he sits up in his bed, cold sweat covering his face and body. This boy looked about fifteen or sixteen. He has black messy hair, eyes as green as an emerald and a scar above his eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. This boy was none other than Harry Potter.

For the last month Harry had been having dreams every night due to the event from last term in school. This was no ordinary school; this was a school of magic. It was none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Harry Potter was a wizard and not just ANY wizard. He was the boy-who-lived. He was going into his sixth year at Hogwarts in five weeks. But today he was going to the Weasley house. He couldn't wait to go as he hated Privet Drive. He got up out of bed and went to get ready for Tonks and Moony to pick him up. Moony was a family friend and the last marauder. Tonks was an auror who became a friend at the beginning of last summer.

Harry had finished getting ready so he packed the remaining items into his trunk. It was still early and he had a few hours to wait so he decided to get something to eat. Before he went downstairs he let Hedwig out to fly to the Burrow.

After he sent Hedwig on her way he made his way down to the kitchen. He jumped the last two stairs as they creaked loudly and headed to the fridge. He made breakfast and read yesterdays newspaper. The door bell rang. Harry got up set his dishes in the sink and went to answer the door. He opened the door and standing there was Tonks, Moony and Ginny.

'Harry!' Ginny launched herself at Harry. Both Tonks and Moony noticed the hug and Harry's reaction. Ginny eventually stood back keeping a firm hold of his hand.

'Hey Ginny' Harry replied a red tinge creeping up to his cheeks.

'You ready to go?' Moony asked.

'Wotcher Harry!' Tonks greeted.

Harry answered, 'You're not meant to pick me up for another two hours nearly.'

'We couldn't wait any longer, we were up anyway,' Ginny replied.

'Sorry to interrupt, but, it's nearly time for the portkey. On the count of three make sure you're touching the paper.' Remus instructed. Quickly he summoned Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and shrunk them putting them in his pocket.

'Ready? Three, two, one.' The wind rushing and the familiar tug behind his navel pulling him towards the Burrow. The feeling subsided and the Weasley kitchen swam into place. Moony put the old newspaper in the bin which swallowed it greedily, letting out a large burp momentarily.

'Mrs Weasley is at Diagon Alley, Mr Weasley is at the Ministry and Ron is working at the twins shop today. It's just you two for the next couple of hours. Tonks and I are heading back to head quarters. We'll maybe see you later!' Tonks explained to the teenagers.

'If you need us or there is a problem floo straight away.' Remus said just before he took a pinch of floo powder and shouted, '12 Grimmauld Place.'

Tonks gave a wink to Harry and Ginny following Remus through the floo network.

There was a long empty silence. So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

'So..' Harry broke the silence, 'How have you been?'

'Nothing much has happened since we last saw you. You know the usual mum fussing over us, then Ron getting a summer job at Fred and George's shop. Mum is always out or at head quarters looking after the Order. Dad is busy as a lot of bewitched items are turning up especially nearly muggles and I haven't done much either usually I help mum around the house and prepare dinner for when her and dad finally come home.' Ginny said in one long breath.

Harry took in a long breath.

'What was that for?' Ginny inquired.

Harry replied, 'I was taking a breath for you.' He let out a small chuckle. 'Sounds like a fun summer then! Have you written to Hermione at all?'

'Not much, however I know her owl comes everyday and it brings Ron mail each and every time.' She rolled her eyes, 'Maybe they finally realise they like each other and are meant for one another.'

'Yes, maybe. What about you? Do you like anybody? Are you and Dean still going out?' Harry asked.

'Oh Harry! I was never going out with Dean! I was just trying to annoy Ron. And yes there is someone I like but I don't think I could ever tell them.' A small frown appeared on her angelic features.

'I know what you mean. You see there is this girl I like, and I mean really, really like but I don't think she likes me. I suppose the only way to find out is to ask her.' Harry said not looking at Ginny throughout his confession. 'This girl brings a smile to my face and always knows what to say and when to say it.'

Harry looked up to see Ginny's eyes glisten with unshed tears. He wondered if he had said something to upset her. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.'

'Don't worry Harry it's me being silly. Who is this girl?' Ginny replied unconvincingly.

Without noticing Harry and Ginny has slowly moved so they were sitting very closely. Harry looked at Ginny as she glanced away. He brought his hand up to her chin and turned her head so he could see her eyes. 'It's you.'

'It's me what?' Ginny looked at Harry with a questioning look.

Harry lent over and kissed Ginny on the lips. 'It's you. The girl I really, really like is you.' He looked into her eyes to see a tear falling down her cheek.

Ginny jumped on Harry and hugged him as hard as she could. She pulled back just enough to place a kiss on his forehead, his nose and then his lips. Harry kissed her again as she was about to pull back they kissed for a moment until Harry ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow Harry to deepen the kiss. They sat for a long time kissing and hugging. Harry stopped for a minute and rested his forehead against Ginny's.

'I think I am falling for you Ginny Weasley.'

Ginny didn't reply she just closed the gap between them again. And that is how they spend there several hours together before the hustle and bustle of the Weasley family returning home for dinner.


End file.
